UnderCover
by MacheleaMidnight
Summary: Isabella's cousin from California moves to Danville, but then at school Jasmine starts to avoid everyone. Story will tell! Pairings in the future!
1. Chapter 1

_DING DONG!_

16-year-old Isabella Garcia-Shapiro jumped up from the couch and wondered who was at the door. She was mostly hoping it was Phineas and Ferb, or even the Fireside-Girls. But, it was someone else.

"Jasmine?" Isabella said, surprised to see her cousin. The girl at the door had a black leather jacket, black tank-top, skinny jeans, black boots and black sunglasses on her head. Jasmine waved. "Hey Izzy. Long time no see!"

Isabella was still utterly confused. "W-what are you doing here? I thought your were moving to the UK" Isabella said. Jasmine chuckled. "About that. We _were _going to move to the UK. But it got mixed up with some one elses plans. And, he said we will be moving to Danville. And thankfully, we are just a few houses down from you guys." Jasmine said, pointing to her right.

Isabella hugged her cousin and smiled. "You should meet Phineas and Ferb!" She said excitedly. Jasmine smirked. "Isnt Phineas the one you like?" She said curiously. Isabella's cheeks turned beet red. "N-No. Come on, lets go." She grabbed Jasmines arm and dragged her across the street.

* * *

_DING DONG! _

17-year-old Phineas Flynn stopped eating his lunch and look at the door. "It must be Isabella." He said out-loud. He glanced at her step-brother, 18-year-old Ferb Fletcher who shrugged.

Phineas got up and walked to the door and opened it. And, he was partly right. Isabella was there, but with another girl. Phineas waved. "Hey Izzy." He shifted his eyes to the brown-haired girl. "Who is she?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the welcoming Phin." She said sarcastically. Phineas rasied an eyebrow. "How do you-"

Isabella cutted him off. "This is my cousin from California, Jasmine." She said putting her hand on Jasmines shoulder. Phineas smiled. "Nice to meet you." He said, taking out his hand.

Jasmine smiled and shook hands with the red-head. "Same with you. Isabella has told me about your adventures with you and your brother." Jasmine stopped and then said. "Where _is_ Ferb?" She asked.

Phineas turned around and cupped his hands over his mouth. "HEY FERB!" Then a few seconds later, Ferb walked up and glared at her brother. "I was only in the kitchen." He said, in is British accent.

Jasmine and Isabella laughed and then soon, a semi-aquatic animal was being transported to his head-quarters...

* * *

_Hello, this is my FIRST PnF fan-fiction. Please review and fav it! _

-Thanks

M.M


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So Phineas, whachyadoin?" Isabella asked, walking into the backyard with Phineas, Ferb and Jasmine. Phineas shrugged. "Dont know yet." He said. Then Buford and Baljeet walked through the gate.

"Hey losers." Buford grumbled, carrying Baljeet over his shoulder. "Hello." Baljeet said, waving his arm around Buford. Jasmine looked at Buford and then Isabella. "Um, is this..normal?" She asked.

Isabella nodded. "Yeah. We are kind of use to it.. Sort of." She glance at Buford as he sat down next to Ferb and placed Baljeet next to him. Burford glared at Jasmine. "Who is the new girl-y?" He asked.

Jasmine smiled weakly. "Im Jasmine, Izzy's cousin." She said proudly. Buford rolled his eyes. "Great. Another girl we have add. Next thing we know, we are adding Candace too!" Buford complained. Isabella turned to the brothers. "How is Candace by the way?" She asked.

Phineas smiled. "She is good. Jeremy already proposed to Candace." He said. Everyone gasped and congratulated the brothers. Jasmine smiled. "Good luck with that. I have _two_ older siblings. When they both got married the house got-"

"Quieter?" Ferb suggested. Jasmine laughed. "Yes! And more lonely since I have no other younger siblings. But I have a pet platypus to keep me company." She said. Phineas beamed. "No way! We do to!" Phineas said.

Jasmine grinned. "Sweet, I will be right back, let me go get her." Jasmine jumped up and ran arcoss the street. Phineas looked around. "Where IS Perry?"

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

"Look Perry the Platypus, breaking through walls especially if its MY walls, cost lots of money to re-pay. Break your own walls!" Doof complained. Perry sighed as he hung upside down tied up in sticky-string.

"You see Perry-the-Platypus, when I was a little boy-" Doof began, but was interrupted by another crash. He groaned and clentched his fists. "Look buddy, there is a DOOR RIGHT THERE!" He snapped, pointing at the door. But instead of a person, there stood a..

"A platypus?" He said. But then the platypus put a fedora on its head. Doof gasped. "Another secret agent?!"

_Beep..Beep..Beep _

Perry held up his watch and chattered.

"Agent P, we have an.. assistant for you. We really didnt have a choice! Either we gave you an assistant or we lose the snack machine." Monogram explained. Perry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Look, little..platypus lady, I have to fight Perry the Platypus not you." He said, pointing at Perry. The girl platypus moved her green eyes over to Perry and then Doof. She kidded Doof in the gut, saved Perry, destroyed the inator, and then escaped.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!...AND YOU LITTLE PURPLE..PLATYPUS GIRL!"

Perry looked at the platyus girl and rolled his eyes. "_Who are you?"_

She folded her arms. "_Im Philly. You probally know Isabella. Im her cousin's "pet"."_

Perry nodded. "_Yeah I know Isabella. But, her cousin? She lives in Cali." _Perry said. Philly nodded. _You obviously didnt get the news. Jaz moved to Danville. And when SHE moves, I move with her. Monogram said im your 'assistant'. Whoopie.." _Philly took her hat off and moved her purple bangs infront of her left eye.

"_See ya Perr."_ Philly put on her jet-pack and flew away..

* * *

Philly walked into Jasmines bedroom and layed on the bed. But her nap was disturbed by Jasmine running in. "Hey Philly, your comming with me!" She said, grabbing Philly and running out of the house. Philly sighed. _Going to see Perry again.._

"Im back guys! I got Philly." Jasmine said holding up the purple platypus. Phineas smiled. "And we got Perry."

Philly glared at Perry. _"Hello AGAIN." _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"A purple platypus?" Buford said, a little wierded-out by the un-natural color on the female platypus. Jasmine nodded. "Yep! Her fur used to be a darker purple. But it has faded a little and now its more of a lavender now." She said, stroking Philly's back.

Philly chattered, but really she was talking to Perry. "_Ok, enough weird stuff about me, lets get onto YOU Perr." _She grunted. Perry chattered back. "_Geez, your happy today.." _He grumbled.

Phineas chuckled. "I still think she is cool." He said, petting Philly on her head.

"Kids, I got some snacks on the counter. Want some?" called out from the kitchen. "WE DO!" Everyone shouted and they all jumped up and ran into the house, leaving the two agents alone in the yard.

_"Lets hope they dont think of putting us together. Thats the last thing I want." _Philly chattered while walking over to the shade under the tree. Perry followed and sat next to her.

_"I agree. The last thing I need to to worry about someone. I mean, its not that I worry about Phineas and Ferb and his friends and Candace. But-" "I get it genius." _

"OK, we are back." Jasmine said, skipping over to the tree and sat down next to Philly while munching on a fat-free granola bar.

"So Phineas, what are we going to do today?" Isabella asked curiously. Phineas smiled. "I think, if Ferb agrees and approves, I was thinking of making a personality machine. It scans you and turns you into what your personality mostly is." He glanced at Ferb for a response and Ferb nodded in agreement.

"Ferb, I know what we are going to do today!"

* * *

_{Few Minutes later}_

"Al right, who wants to go first?" Phineas asked. Buford stomped forward. "Scan me Dinner Bell." He barked. Phineas nodded. "Step into the platform please." He said, gesturing his hand to the platform, where Buford trudged over and stood there.

"Ok, hit it Ferb." Ferb nodded and pulled the lever, making the machine scan Buford. And after a few minutes, Buford was a-

"A Dwarf?" Baljeet said. Phineas smiled. "Sweet! It makes perfect sense! And we all know what it is so why waste our time saying it?" Everyone nodded.

Buford took out his axe and grinned. "Sweet man."

Phineas looked at Jasmine. "You want to go next?" He asked. Jasmine shrugged. "Why not?" She jumped onto the platform and after she got scanned, she turned into a-

"A ninja? Thats so cool!" Isabella said, happy and jealous of her cousins turn-out. Jasmine held out her pointer finger. "Actually, a female ninja is called a kunoichi." She informed, front-flipping off of the platform.

Phineas rubbed his chin. "Wow, I didnt even know that. Did you Ferb?" He asked, turning to Ferb. "I did." He said, walking to the platform. "Oh, so you want to go next? Ok then." Phineas said, pulling the lever.

* * *

**Few minutes later.. **

Isabella took out her bow-and-arrow and smiled. "As the warrior princess of Danville, I shall defeat the Dwarf with my Kunoichi and Swords-man friend." She delcared with Phineas and Jasmine on either side of her.

Ferb, who was an Elf, shot an arrow near Jasmine, who swiftly dodged the shot. She looked up at the Elf and smirked. "Watch it Arrow-Shooter. Im a Flame-Thrower and a Bomb-Placer. You could be standing on a bomb right now!" She said. Ferb jumped down and put his hand up. "I will like to join your quest to defeat the Dwarf of Bulli-ness." He said.

Jasmine laughed. "Bulli-ness? Ok, your know what, never mind." She said, walking some more. Phineas gasped. "There is the Dwarfs castle!" He said, pointing at the castle they built also.

As they approached the castle, Baljeet appeared. "I, Baljeet the Wizard of All Knowledge slash and Gate Keeper says _'You shall not pass!'" _He boomed. Jasmine threw a smoke bomb down and everyone but Baljeet disappeared.

Baljeet looked around furiously. "Where did you go?!" He shouted.

* * *

Phineas opened his eyes. "Where are we?" He asked, sounding like he just woke up from a nap. Jasmine smiled. "We are in the castle..Duh." She said, rolling her eyes. She turned around and looked at Ferb. "Since Elves have extremely good eye-sight. Maybe you know where to go. They also have great hearing. As for Kunoichi's, we can sense things comming." Jasmine turned and looked at Phineas and Isabella. "Be on the look ou-"

"PHINEEEAASSS!"

Jasmine stopped and folded her arms. "Great, who was THAT?!" She asked, a little upset she was interrupted. Phineas beamed. "Candace is here! Come on Ferb!" They raced out of the castle and greeted Candace, still in they personality-form.

Candace folded her arms. "Still building things, en Phin? Ferb?" She said. Phineas and Ferb hugged their older sister. "Its good to see you Candace." Phineas said. Candace smiled. "You too. How is school?" She asked.

Phineas nodded. "Its good. Buford is on the football team-"

"Not surprised." Candace butted in.

"Isabella is in the Cheer team-"

"Also not surprised."

"We are all in band."

"More NOT surprises."

"Baljeet is in the advanced math program."

"Understandable."

"Im in baseball and Ferb atually has a part-time-job."

Candace gasped. "I forgot you where 18 Ferb!" She said. Ferb blushed slightly in embarrassment. Candace looked next to Ferb and saw Jasmine. "Who is she?" She asked.

Jasmine smiled and waved. "Hi, im Jasmine. Isabella's cousin."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Candace smiled. "Nice to meet you Jasmine. Are you visiting?" She asked. Jasmine shook her head. "No, we are moving here. We bought a house and now we are waiting for someone to bye out house." Jasmine explained. Candace nodded. "Ok, well it was nice meeting you. Phin, do you know where Mom is? I..Need to talk to her.." She said.

Phineas nodded. "Yeah, she is in the kitchen." He said. Candace smiled and hugged the brothers. "Thanks guys." She parted from them and walked into the house.

Isabella smiled. "Candace has really changed over the past few years." She said. Jasmine raised her brow. "What does that mean?" She asked. Isabella chuckled. "Lets just say, she wasnt the _calmest_ person." Isabella said, laughing a little at the end.

I nodded and mouthed an 'Oh'. "Are you going to go to Danville High, Jasmine?" Phineas asked. Jasmine nodded excitedly. "I am! Im going to start going next week." She said, picking up Philly and patting her head. "Well, I have to go. Mom wanted me to go shop for new school clothes today-"

Isabella gasped. "Im comming with you! When you like it or not! Im going to call the FireSide Girls!" She said, taking her phone out of her pocket. Jasmine gave her cousin a puzzled look. "Um, I-I think I will be ok Izzy.."

Isabella grabbed Jasmine's arm and dragged her out of the backyard. "Come on! We. Are. Going. To. Shop." Isabella said determined. Jasmine turned to the boys and mouthed 'help!'

* * *

"Thanks for coming Holly, Adison and Ginger." Isabella said. Holly nodded. "Even though we arent Fire Side Girls anymore doesnt mean we arent friends anymore!" She squealed. Jasmine sighed and leaned against her car. "So, do you want me to drive away and leave you guys here or wait in the boiling sun and melt?" She asked sarcastically.

Isabella sighed. "Sorry Jaz. We are coming." They all piled into Jasmine's white sports car and drove to the mall. Isabella smiled as Jasmine parked the car. "Welcome to the Googleplex Mall, Jaz." She said.

Jasmine let out a low whistle. "Wow, thats big.." She said, getting out of the car. Adison nodded. "Try not to get lost in it." She said. Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Thanks, I feel so happy and safe now.."

Isabella walked into and looked up and gasped. "We should go there!" She said, pointing at a shop called '4EverGirls'. Jasmine gulped and looked across from it and saw a shop that was called 'BadSide'. "Um, _you _can go there. Im going to go somewhere else, thank _you _very much." She turned around and started walking until Holly and Ginger grabbed her.

"Your not going anywhere Jasmine!" Ginger said with an evil smirk on her face. Jasmine sighed. _Dont hyperventilate... Dont hyperventilate..__  
_

The pushed her into the '4EveGirls' shop and there was pink, EVERYWHERE. _This is defiantly Izzy's store, but not mine. _Jasmine thought, glancing back at the 'BadSide' shop where there was tons of black clothes.

"We are going to give you a make over Jaz, and your going to wear it next week for school." Isabella insisted. Jasmine smirked. "Who is going to make me?" She mocked. Isabella smirked back. "I am."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ugh, im done Izzy.." Jasmine said. Isabella squealed. "Come on out!"

Jasmine stepped out of the dressing room in a cute hip out-fit. A hot-pink tank-top with a white off-the-shoulder shirt with a big black heart on it, short jeans and white converses.

Jasmine stuck her tongue out. "Can I take this off now?" She asked, clearly not liking her make-over. Holly giggled. "If you insist Jasmine, but it looks really good on you." She said.

Jasmine walked back into the changing room. "I cant live without my sunglasses and leather jacket guys." She said. She came back out a couple minutes later in her black and white out-fit.

"Ok, lets shop for about an hour more and then go home. Its almost dinner time and I dont want my mom to freak out." Isabella said. Jasmine nodded. "Agreed. Lets go."

* * *

_Few hours laters_

Jasmine parked her car in Isabella's drive-way. "Thanks Izzy. It was fun wearing clothes against my will." Jasmine said sarcastically. Isabella laughed. "Im glad you had fun Jaz. See you at school!" Jasmine and Isabella waved at each-other and departed.

Jasmine walked to her front door and opened it. _Strange..Mom didn't lock it. Thats weird.._ Jasmine walked in and saw her father on the sofa watching 'Horse in a Bookcase'. Jasmine walked over to her father and stood infront of the television and waved. "Im home Dad! I met the neighbors." She said.

But, of course her father was asleep. Jasmine sighed and walked to her room, closing the door behind her.

"Hello Philly. Your back early! Usually you dont come back from..what ever you do in an hour. Hm, whatever." Jasmine picked up Philly and kissed her on her forehead. "As long as your ok im fine about that." Jasmine said happily.

_Ba-ding!_

Jasmine looked at her laptop and saw she got a message.

ZackTheBoss: Sup Jaz. How it going?

Jasmine smiled. It was her friend from Californa, Zack. They have known each other since kindergarten. Jasmine sat at her desk ans started typing.

DaAwesome_Jazzy: Hey Zack! Im good! I met new friends and they are totally awesome!

Jasmine waited for a few seconds until Zack replied and Jasmine couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

ZackTheBoss: But they arent as cool as me right? ;)

DaAwesome_Jazzy: I cant say yes or no XD

ZackTheBoss: DX Aw come on! Admit it!

DaAweome_Jazzy: NEVA! :D

Jasmine threw her head back and laughed hysterically.

_Ding dong!_

Jasmine slowly looked up at her door for her room. _Wonder who that is.._ She got up, picked up Philly and walked out of her room. She walked to the couch to wake up her dad, but he wasnt there.

_Strange.._ Jasmine thought. "DAD?! ARE YOU UP?!" Jasmine called out.

No answer.

Philly chattered. But what she wanted to say was, "_Forget it Jaz. Lets go back and watch you trash talk that dude."_ But, since Jasmine can't understand animals, she just petted Philly on the head.

"Dont worry Phil. Its ok." Jasmine said softly. Philly rolled her eyes.

_Ding dong!_

_Ding dong!_

Jasmine groaned and stomped over to the door and yanked it open. There stood a tall man with a black hood. Jasmine raised her brow. "Can I help you?" She asked.

The man bent down and looked at Jasmine and Philly with glowing green eyes. "Follow me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jasmine hesitated. _Should I trust the creepy guy with glowing eyes? _She wondered. Philly sense a weird vibe coming from the man and growled. The man sighed. "I will introduce myself once we get to a secure place." He whispered. Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "My house is fairly secure, why can't we just talk-"

The man shook his hands. "No no. This is the last place I want to talk to. Too many things to say. Follow me." He said quickly. Before Jasmine could say anything, the man grabbed Jasmine's arm and dragged her to the back car. Luckily, Philly jumped out of her owners arms and ran into the house and watched in fear as her owner got shoved into the car and drove away.

* * *

Philly of course, knew what to do. She quickly contacted her boss er, _new _boss Major Monogram.

"Hello Agent P. Is there something wrong." He asked. Philly put on her fedora and a communcator on her chest so instead of hearing chattering, you should hear talking.

"Yes, my owner, Jasmine Swan was taken by a man with glowing green eyes. I have know idea who it is though.." Philly explained. The man nodded. "We will look on own security camera's around the Tri-State-Area and see where they are going. In the mean time, I would get the _other _Agent P and see if you could follow them." He said.

Philly nodded and sighed. "I will try. Perry can be very stubborn.."

So Philly snuck over to the Flynn-Fletcher residence and walked into the back-yard for the fence door was wide open. There sat Phineas and Ferb talking under the tree with Perry between them.

Phineas stopped and saw Philly crawling over. "Hey Philly! What are you doing here?" Phineas asked kindly while picking up the purple platypus. Philly chattered but was really talking to Perry.

"_Yo, Per. Jasmine was taken by a creepy guy with glowing eyes! Wanna hunt him down?" _She asked. Phineas tapped his chin. "Maybe Jasmine accidentally left the door open and she walked out." Phineas said.

Perry chuckled. "_They think your stupid." _He taunted. Philly growled. "_Shush P-Man. Before I come down there and slap you!" _

Phineas of course wasnt paying any attention and then said, "Come on Ferb. Lets take Philly back to her house. Come on Perry! You can come too." Phineas said. Ferb picked up Perry and the two started walking, not knowing what was going to happen..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Jasmine, awake."

Jasmine stirred and covered her face with her hands. "Go away.." She mumbled.

"Miss Jasmine, you must awake now!"

Jasmine groaned and sat up. "Whaat?" She complained. She opened her eyes and saw the same man that took her. She leaned back. "Um, where am I?" She asked.

She was in a room with a nice big bed and a glittering chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The floor was wood and there were big glass windows on the sides of the room.

"You are in Cermialm, my Lady. The King wants to see you." He said. Jasmine glared at the man." Tell me your name, and I will go." She said. The man smiled. "My name is Nathaniel, but my friends call my Nathan. I am the Kings royal servant." He said, bowing his head a little to Jasmine.

Jasmine nodded and got off the bed and then noticed her clothes changed. "Um, why am I wearing _this?_" She asked uneasily. Jasmine had a dark violet strapless dress with a ivory green sash around her waist and her hair was in a braid.

"Why, a princess should wear the appropriate attire in the palace." Nathan said, confused at Jasmines question. Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Princess? Me? Oh no, im too..Whats the word? Oh yeah, _not girl-y girl _for that kind of stuff." She sneered.

Nathan raised his brow. "Do you want to drag you to the King, or walk in properly?" He asked with a sly smile. Jasmine rolled her eyes and sighed. "_Fine_, I will go." She said.

* * *

"My Lord,I have Princess Jasmine. She was on the planet Earth." Nathan said, bowing to the King. The King smiled at Jasmine. "Welcome my darling to Cermialm. I am King Daniel, your _real _father." He said.

Jasmine's heart stopped. _My _real _father?_ She thought. She looked up at the King. "With all do to respect Your Highness, but, my parents are back at Earth where my friends are-"

Nathan flinched and the King looked at him. "You didn't get them?" He asked. Nathan held his breath and shook his head. "No, my Lord. I forgot-"

"You _forgot?" _He gasped. He stood up from his throne and circled Nathan. "I thought I told you to get them. They are the ones who can defeat Ronkous, including Jasmine, and you didn't get them?!" He snapped.

Jasmine stepped next to Nathan. "Yeah, hi, me again. Um, who is Ron..um-"

"Ronkous. The Lord of Evil and Darkness. He and his armies are destroying villages and kingdoms everyone hour, everyday. And you and your little friends are the ones, the only ones, who can defeat him." King Daniel said.

Jasmine folded her arms, of course she wasn't buying it. "Why me and my friends? We have no powers, or anything like that." Jasmine said. Daniel laughed. "Not _yet_ my Lady. First, go get your friends and then we will discuss this." He said. "But remember: this is a life and death situation." He reminded.

He handed Jasmine a golden necklace with a golden flower with a white diamond in the middle. "When your friends touch it. They will harness their powers and then Nathan will come and get you. Sometimes the pendant will transport them here, sometimes not. Sometimes they dont get powers, sometimes they do." The King explained.

Jasmine clutched her necklace and then paused. "Wait, so... Does that mean I have my powers?" She asked. The King smiled. "Yes."


End file.
